godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
-zilla
The suffix '-zilla' has seen wide usage in popular culture, most recently in a slew of Internet website and product titles. It is unknown exactly how it first came into being, but its first usage was in the American version of the Japanese film Gojira. Many shows, games, and movies have featured characters with names ending in -zilla, usually to emphasize their size or prowess (after that of Godzilla). Conversely, it may be used to exaggerate how terrible or frightening someone or something is. Television * In Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Bonzilla is a parody of Godzilla. Though only about one foot tall, Bonzilla breathes real fire. Brainzilla is a nickname for Jimmy. * In The Simpsons, Bart made a blimp called Buttzilla that looks like Seymour, but with a big butt. * In The Fairly Odd Parents, Dogzilla appears when Catman comes into the Chin's webisode and takes over the role of superhero. Although he's more like Mechagodzilla, he uses Godzilla's Roar. Timmy wished up a gigantic robotic dog, equipped with fleas, a hose, and an assortment of other things that cats hate. And all to get Catman and the Chin to work together. * In one of the Wishology Trilogy parts of The Fairly Odd Parents, Cosmo uses magic to make himself a few stories tall and says "Say hello to 'Coszilla'!" * In the episode "Fartzilla" of Grossology, a robotic version of Hermes was used to break into the school cafeteria in order for Ty and Abby to investigate. * In another Simpsons episode, Bart made a drawing of "Fartzilla", a farting Godzilla. * In an episode of Viva Piñata, Fergy becomes a mecha called Fergyzilla and destroys most of the island before returning to normal size. * Gorgonzilla is a Godzilla-like action figure in Dexter's Lab. * In one episode of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, King Koopa grows daikaiju-sized and attacks a city as Koopzilla. * In Teen Titans, Wrexzilla was a MechaGodzilla-like monster that was instantly killed by a larger Mothra-like monster named Silkie. * In Smart Guy, T.J. coins the phrase "flyzilla", figuring "these stupid phrases have to start somewhere." * In Reba, Barbara-Jean says she was called "Blondzilla" growing up, because of her height and hair color. Film * In Mousehunt, the crazy cat Catzilla tried to hunt a mouse that's destroying the house, but the mouse ultimately slaughtered it through a hidden elevator after breaking the strings. Catzilla also mimicked Godzilla's Roar. * In Shrek the Halls, the gingerbread man's rendition of santa eats his girlfriend and roars like Godzilla. *In Shrek 2, When Mongo, a Godzilla sized gingerbread man gets shot with a fireball, he lets out a Godzillalike shriek. Books and Comics *The children's book Dogzilla and its titular monster, which parody Godzilla. * In The Buckets, Dogzilla is the family dog. Websites and programs * FileZilla, a FTP program. * Go!Zilla, a download manager program. * Mozilla, a group of Internet-related programs created by the Mozilla Foundation, also name of the group's widely-known web browser. * ChatZilla, an Internet relay chat program. * Bugzilla, Open-source bug tracking software, with a web-based interface. * Shopzilla, a comparison-shopping search engine, formerly BizRate.com * Quizilla, an online personality quiz website, which contains its own "Zillapedia". * Podzilla, an open source user interface for the IPodLinux project, which allows for alternative functionality of Apple Computer's iPod. * STOPzilla, an adware/spyware protection program personal uses. * Feedzilla, real-time news and online content solutions for webmasters and bloggers. * Sharedzilla, file sharing service (One-click hosting). * Clonezilla, a disk cloning/partitioning tool similar to Symantec Ghost. Miscellaneous * At Nickelodeon HQ, kids will win a random prize when they drop a coin in a machine with a red Godzilla-like kaiju (called Dropzilla) that will mimic Godzilla's roar. *'Hogzilla', a famous pig in Georgia. According to popular legend, it was 12 feet long and 1,000 pounds, with 9-inch tusks. Category:Lists Category:Affixes